Amen
by Partager Super
Summary: Emily faces dangers along the way of being a samurai. Master Xandred has an evil plan as what does it have to do with Emily? This story is Jemily.
1. Chapter 1

" I cant do it" Emily panted as she put her hands on her knees clearing that she had given up once again. " Emily, your doing great. You just need a little more practice" Jayden said trying to help her. Emily got up and stared at him before going in the house.

She went to her room and grabbed a green book. She laid on her stomach on her bed as she opened the book to a fresh new page.

" Dear Diary. Today's been awful. My world has been up side down. I kept having dreams that Serena was going to die and that's all I thought about today was Serena. I even failed training with Jayden today because I was to deep in thought. I just wish all the pain could go away and Serena get better. Everyone is trying to be nice to be through these difficult times and I appreciate that, I really do but all is to much. I know my friends are starting to worry about me but I dont want them to worry about me. I feel as if my world has come to a stop. Dont get me started on Jayden too. He is so sweet and my feeling has progressed over the period of time. Ugh, life is so difficult so many times" Emily wrote in her journal as she closed it and put it under her pillow. She went to the mirror in her bedroom and looked at her self. Emily, you can do this. Dont be scared be tough. Emily thought to herself as she looked at herself through the mirror.

She sat up and faced the door as she left her room. " Emily. You want to try again?" Jayden asked as he noticed she stepped outside. She smiled and nodded. They got in their stances.

Emily did a high flip going under hip and knocking his legs down as he quickly got up from the ground in a spike. As she got up from the ground Jayden tried hitting her with his sword but she used her sword and blocked it as they became extrimely close. Jayden got lost in her eyes and she let go and ducked as he went forward and fell to the floor. Emily bent down next to him and chuckled in his ear before smiling and helping him up.

Jayden laughed at her hiperness and just her laughter made him happy. He looked at her as she smiled. Her hair pined to her side she was so pretty, Jayden thought. Her Hazel eyes brigtened up his emotions every time he saw her look at him.

He was lost in thought as he heard the knighlok alarm. " Knighlok" Kevin said as the rangers ran in to the house to find out where the knighlok was pointed at. They waited a couple seconds before Mentor came out of his studies and opened the map. " Rangers its over by the harbor" Mentor said as the rangers ran out except Emily. " Emily "Mentor said as she turned around. " Be careful" He said as Emily smiled at him then ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

" Where is he?" Mike said as the rangers reached the harbor but no sign of a knighlok activity" Everyone was confused as they started to walk around and try to investigate more. Jayden decided to try to call Mentor. " Mentor, there is no kighlok" Jayden said. " Well their should be" Mentor said pulling up the knighlok map. Mentor froze when he saw this. " Mentor" Jayden said hearing silence. " Mentor" He said again louder.

Mentor couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing on his map thousands of red dots signilaling knighloks. " Jayden. I am seeing knighloks everywhere around you guys. Be carful. I'll send Antonio" Mentorsaid as Jayden looked up to his team before something shot in between all the rangers as they were thrown back.

"Jayden?" Mentor asked as the phone went blank. "Oh no." Mentor said calling up Antonio. " What up?" Antonio answered.

" Antonio, the rangers need your help at the harbor" Mentor said as Antonio hung up and ran to help them. Mentor has never seen anything like this. " Its time" Mentor said pulling out a picture of all the rangers before Jayden's team as he picked up the phone and called all of them.

Jayden blanked a couple of times trying to regain eye sight. He saw the ground torn up as Mia and Kevin and Mike laid their unconsious. He started to get up as he saw tons of knighloks. As he got up more he saw something yellow way off in the distance.

"Emily" Jayden said getting up then falling back down. He then heard Kevin's voice.

" Kevin "Jayden said whispering. Kevin looked at him as he had fear in both of their eyes. " What the?" They both heard as they tried getting up to see Antonio as all the knighloks were starring at him. He was near Emily. Kevin and Jayden both got up as they held their swords.

" Hahahahah!" Laughed a knighlok. " What's so funny?" Asked Antonio. " I can finally defeat you rangers and fill the world with sansuz water" The knighlok said. As the rangers stood their shocked as they saw all the knighloks come together.

"Ow. What happend?" Emily said waking up and stayed their shocked as she saw tons of the knighloks come out of gaps,water,walls, behind barriers. " Omg!" Mike said standing their. " Rangers. We will try our best and defeat them all. Rangers together, family forever!" Jayden screamed as all went in to battle except Emily and Mia.

Mike,Kevin,Jayden,Antonio all went to different knighloks as they did every thing they could. Jayden sliced one of the knighlok's causing them to moan in pain. Slicing the knighlok's chest and then knocking him down from Jayden's shoulder to the knighlok making it vanish.

Emily was about to take off and help her team but something grabbed her from behind as she screamed. It was a knighlok it grabbed her neck making her scream catching all the rangers and knighloks attention. Jayden grew anger as he didn't want him to touch her. The knighlok's nails were next to her neck as he waited to strike her neck and make her bleed.

Jayden looked at Mike and Kevin and Antonio as he signaled something to them. Jayden did a flip away from the knighlok as Mike ducked and hit the knighlok running over to where Jayden's knighlok was and started to hit him.

Mia joined in and helped Kevin and Antonio as they defeated and protected Jayden with the knighloks. The knighlok that had Emily saw Jayden making his way over so the knighlok took his hand and clawed Emily's cheek. He forced his nails in to Emily's cheek as he made his way down to her chin making her scream. " Emily!" Jayden screamed hitting the knighlok as Emily ducked as rolled out of the way but holding her face and her skin bled.

" Kevin" Mia said as she ran to Kevin as he cupped his hands as she pushed her foot on his hand as he gave her a boost as she swung her sword at the knighlok slicing his neck all the way to his back as she landed safely as the knighlok died.

Mia and Kevin gave a high five as they went to go help Mike and Antonio.


End file.
